My Crappy Brother
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Damon hates Stefan and Stefan feels the same... but still there has to be some bond there, right?  Stefan's POV


**My Crappy Brother**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**My first Vampire Diaries Fic~ Love the brothers!**_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

Lately, my brother's been on the downside of life- I mean he's always been- but now was a bit different… after the truth about. Katherine. I tried to help him but he was much full of himself to listen to me, his only brother. Not to mention he was a jack-ass who works his way on everyone's hate list.

But even though he was at the top of my list, I couldn't hate him completely.

He is my brother. The only _dead_ relative I have.

'Pull yourself together.' I told him one night after I got home from my business. I found Damon slouched on the bed ad seemingly too drunk to wake up. 'You're wasting.'

'Come home to lecture me now, huh?' he looked up with his pale face and levelled eyes, 'That's pathetic, Stefan… I'm way older.'

'Since when did you care about being older?'

'Since when did you care about me?'

I gave my brother a calculating look. 'Don't get me started'

'No- you don't get me started.' Damon sat up on the bed, 'I've been babysitting you since mother told me to look at you. Don't give me craps about being older.'

'Things are different.' I said, turning away with my back on him, 'We gotta look for each other now.'

'Oh no, we don't.'Damon said carelessly, 'I don't need you looking out for me. I'm way better without you.'

'Then go away. Don't get involve with my life.'

'Phooey, I'm staying where I want and here is where I want and making you miserable is just another hobby.'

These words pierced through me but deep down inside I hope he didn't mean it.

Damon can be a total ass but he didn't used to be. It was me who destroyed his will to trust anyone. I was the reason he was so full of distrust and hatred. But whatever my doubts were I always have to raise my guard up when dealing with him. I wished I didn't have to.

Years and years with Damon thought me that trying to get him to trust me again was a futile thing to do. He hates me, I know it, but with the stretch of time we've been together I still don't understand why he's keeping me alive.

Indeed, he's been threatening me- _most of the times. _He would often stab me around the middle too, but that wasn't enough to kill me. He was purposely trying to make me live so that he could kill me again and again and again… I suppose that was my purpose in his life.

Is that all I am to him?

If I had asked myself that once, I asked for it about a hundredth times already and when that happens you also get about hundredth different answers. Most of the time too, I always get around the same answer_: If he was tortured to live then so am I._ What a very cruel fate for the Salvatore brothers.

Still, I try to make a living by attending school and being with Elena. I hoped that Damon would see this but he had always been living the predator's life. He can't be with anyone. He was stuck with me.

'There's been another search for vampires tonight.' Elena whispered to me as we drove toward the grill one night, 'Are you OK?'

'Don't worry about me… it's the innocent people I'm worried about.' I told her sincerely, 'And also those cops who keep on working themselves every night… There's a pack out there…'

'How's Damon?'

'Brooding and miserable.'

'He likes that?'

'I'm not sure. He hasn't given me a straight answer for over 100 years…'

'Are you sure you should go hunting those vampires out there alone? Without Damon's help?'

'He is no fit to help me… and I don't think he'd care about any vampire these days.'

That's true; I have been working on my own every night to track down a group of vampires that's been inflicting fear and terror among the people of Mystic Falls. So far I had no luck. It would have been much easier with Damon helping but he couldn't be bothered. Damon will always be Damon.

'Home early eh?' he told me the moment I got in to our house door. I found him on the living room, wasting himself with some brandy.

'A toast, my brother,' he was drunk again, 'for your pathetic attempt on living with humans!'

'You're drunk.' I pointed out.

'Tut tut…Even if I'm not I still tell you how pathetic you are right?'

'Good point.'

'Then what are you complaining about? Come join me, sweet brother, and share me with my oh-so-pathetic loneliness in our abode. This shit…can't even call it a home anymore.'

'You're one of a kind, Damon.' I muttered as I dropped my bag on the table.

'Why thank you.' he said sourly.

'At least, that is what everyone is hoping for.' I finished with a glance on his direction. Damon raised his eyebrows to me, and then raised his wine glass.

'For your death, Stefan. Toast.'

I shook my head at him in disbelief. How can an older brother be so… so damned…

'Hunting again?' he called on to me as I head back toward the door, 'Very brave, bro, but may I remind you for the last time how weak you are? Dealing with predators who consumes blood five times a day is…suicidal.'

'At least I'm gonna die with my neck ripped… not with alcohol on my lips.'

'That's a weak comeback, you're losing it!' he shouted at me as he chuckled.

I left our house and immediately started looking for tracks once more.

Even if I am as weak as he tells me I am, even if I don't have his help, I know I have to go and do it. I can't rest well if predators of my kind are out there and threatening Elena's life. That's one thing I can't ever forgive.

I set out on Maple Street for the smell of blood was strong there. There has been another attack. I look near the woods where most bodies would usually be found. The night was misty. That's how we like it best.

I landed on a couple of bodies near the heart of the forest. I knew I was too late. Just looking at the rip body parts makes me curse the demons who did this. The unwanted demons who dared to step on the Salvatore territory… they must be punished.

And then I felt them.

I looked around- saw movements-and in seconds I was on their trail.

I was catching up to them. I counted the movements to be from three creatures. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. I almost fell behind a few paces when I felt them surround me so suddenly. I failed to sense the change of direction but I halted when I realized I lost their presence. I found myself on an empty alley way.

And then everything starts spinning.

I felt my left arm being ripped- felt it dislocate- but I did my part of the fighting and use my other arm to rip that vampire's head. The next thing I knew I was flying way high and then being dragged by the neck. Someone was choking me-

What strong grip!

'Salvatore, is it?' said a voice.

I tried to open my eyes and saw a blonde, curly haired woman look up to me with red lipsticks- or was it blood.

'This fellow's the one who kept on pursuing us? He's weak!' she continued in disgust.

'He killed Gerar…' said another one- a male- speaking on the dark.

I felt my tongue sticking to my gums as I struggled against the woman's grip.

'Should we kill him?' asked the man in doubt.

'Why are you uncertain- of course we'll kill him!' the woman lowered me next to her fangs. I instantly got warning from all my senses as I tried to muster my strength to get freed from her but my dislocated arm was a hindrance.

My bare skin felt her fangs and I knew I would die from one rip next when-

'Hey. That looks fun.'

I felt the vampire woman looked up. I tried my best to look at where they were looking and saw Damon watching idly a few meters away from the scene. He looks a bit drunk.

'The other Salvatore…' the other vampire hissed as he watched my brother.

I looked at Damon. He didn't look at me but was concentrating with mean eyes on the strangers before his eyes.

'Hey,' he said again, and as I struggle to keep myself open I saw the danger sign forming on my brother's face. 'That's my little brother you're choking.'

'Really? And what are you going to do about it?' the woman asked testily.

Damon's face darkened.

'As much as I enjoy his face turning blue… if you kill him… I might rip you apart.'

'Ah… so is this a big brother being so protective?'

'Ah, I hope not.' Damon grinned evilly, 'but you killing him is beyond my tolerance.'

And it happened again like a passing air. I felt my feel slammed back on the ground. I grasped my throat with my right hand and choked nonstop. When I looked up, the bodies of the dead vampires were on the floor and Damon was standing in front of me.

Damon shook his head as he looked at me.

'Tsk tsk tsk… as always the big brother has to clean little brother's mess… so pathetic.'

'I didn't ask for your help.' I said massaging my neck.

Damon rolled his eyes. 'Didn't expect you to appreciate it, _brother.'_

I looked at Damon full on the face and then nodded.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

He totally didn't accept it as he looked at my ripped arm.

'If you were alive you'd be crying because of that.' He told me as he grabbed my shoulder and then located the bones with a cracking sound easily. I had to take a deep breath for that.

'Thank you.' I said again through gritted teeth. He deliberately did that. Damon winked at me with his devilish grin.

'Any time. So got everything intact? Great, let's go home. I miss your lecture.'

I followed Damon while massaging my left arm. Its true that we would forever hate each other, and I know that he only saved me because it gives him no pleasure to see other people ripping me apart, but that concerned feeling that he gave me just now… almost felt like we're back to the old days… when we were still the best of friends.

Though I'd like to know what made him follow me… I know he would only answer me with his crap talk… but still I believed… that Damon, cruel as he is, still cares for me as his only brother for over hundreds of years.

And I will trust that bond we have even if he didn't. I will do anything for my brother even if he does seem crazy and full of crap.

**-End-**


End file.
